Comprehensive clinical, animal experimental and basic studies in ischemic heart disease: Clinical hemodynamic, angiographic and noninvasive nuclear investigations in patients with ischemic heart disease and the adaptation of the myocardium to coronary arterial obstructive disease. Coronary arterial surgery, adaptation and fate of saphenous vein grafts. Electrical properties of the ischemic heart, sudden death, dysrhythmias and the sympathetic system, membrane effects of the antidysrhythmic drugs, stratification and prognosis of conduction disturbances including fascicular blocks following acute myocardial infarction and in association with chronic ischemic heart disease. Semi-quantitative post mortem studies. Experimental atherosclerosis animal models and chemical mediators of inflammation in ischemia. Isolated heart metabolic studies. Destruction, repair and re-synthesis of myocardial cells, effects of ischemia and anoxia on ion transport and ventricular ultrastructure. Computerization and statistical modeling of real-time ECG data. Core data and statistical handling of investigational results and computerization of radionuclide and hemodynamic studies.